


I Hate Gym Class

by Brevity (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Locker Room, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teenagers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Craig wants out of gym class. Stan knows how to help him.





	I Hate Gym Class

 

It’s the third time that Craig’s skipped gym class, the second that Stan worked out a deal for him that kept them both with Excused Absences. Since Stan is the star quarterback, he gets to skip on his own accord and Coach lets him. Stan helps Craig out by taking him with him to the locker room.

Craig is already waiting in the locker room for Stan, smoking a stale cigarette he’s been keeping for a few days. Gym class is already ten minutes in and Stan still hasn’t come in, so Craig has already worked up a bitter attitude. He shook his head and sat back on the bench, slipping his phone from his pants pocket and flipping it open. He’s already texted Stan twice, but the other noirette didn’t reply.

Maybe he was sick today. Damn.

Craig muttered to himself and put his phone back into his pocket, slipping his cigarette in between his teeth, standing from the bench and stepping off to the locker room door to leave. He pushed the door open and it hit something, and he peered around it to see what it was.

“Jeez, leaving already?” Stan sounded, and Craig rolled his eyes and backed away from the door when a hand grabbed it to pull it open. Stan stepped inside, holding his other hand to his gut where the door’s handle had hit him.

“’f you take so long of course I’m gonna fucking leave.” Craig muttered through his cigarette, crossing his arms over his chest. Stan laughed and stepped inside the locker room, letting the door fall shut behind him. He stepped to Craig and snagged the cigarette from the thinner noirette’s lips, giving him a teasing smile.

“You wanna trigger the alarms?” He slipped the cigarette between his own lips, taking a drag, and Craig scoffed and shook his head again. There were no alarms in the locker room for whatever reason and Stan knew it, he just liked teasing Craig because he thought he could. It just made Craig hate him more.

“There are no alarms.” Craig said and reached out, quickly taking his cigarette from Stan’s mouth. “I,” Craig grabbed Stan’s left wrist with his other hand, brought it up so that his inner arm was exposed to him. “Want,” He raked his fingers down Stan’s light flesh that held thick muscle. “To get this over with.” He pressed the cigarette’s cherry against Stan’s skin, shoving it hard until the stick crumpled between his fingers, and Stan tore his wrist from Craig’s grip. The bigger noirette grabbed him at the shirt collar and shoved him back, making the latter stumble until he hit the brick wall.

Craig grimaced at the rough wall jutting against his thin back, but it was enough pain to shock him briefly enough for Stan to push forward and press his lips against Craig’s. Craig turned his head away, but a punch to the gut made him cough out air and Stan grabbed his chin to pull his face back to him, pressing his lips against his again and slipping his tongue inside, letting the smoke from his drag of the cigarette trail into Craig’s mouth, smothering him. The punch could have been a lot harder. It could have hurt a lot worse. But Craig knew that Stan didn’t really want to hurt him, and Stan knew that Craig really liked it.

Stan took Craig being winded as an opportunity to nudge the noirette’s legs open and he slipped between, pinning them open, pinning Craig against the wall, trapping him with his thick form.

Stan gripped Craig’s hips hard, squeezing the jutting bones that he was so attracted to, caressing them through Craig’s shirt. They hated each other, sure, but they also found each other undeniably sexy, and they had found a catharsis for that. Fucking. Even though they both acted like they didn’t want it.

Stan slipped a hand down from Craig’s hip into his pants that were too big for him at the waist, slipping his hand down Craig’s groin to fondle his growing erection through his boxers, licking over Craig’s tongue and teeth in a hot and smokey cavern. Craig growled low at the touch and Stan broke the kiss to smirk at him, the smoke dissolving between their parted mouths. “Like that?”

Craig pressed forward and clamped his teeth down hard over Stan’s bottom lip and the older noirette howled and pulled his face away. He brought his other hand up from Craig’s other hip to cover his lip, to feel it for any wounds. He looked at his fingers and glared at Craig when he saw the crimson. Craig was _smiling_.

“Like that?” He mocked and laughed, and it sounded strange coming from him, but the sound of it sent pins of warmth down to Stan’s groin. Stan was over the play and pulled his hand from Craig’s pants. He grabbed Craig’s wrists and brought them up over his head, gripping them and keeping them over him with a single hand. He used his other hand to snake up Craig’s shirt and fondle his nipple with his bloody finger, and Craig looked away bitterly because he thought that nipples were a disgusting thing only for women.

“Knock it off.” He spat and looked to Stan with glaring eyes, but the noirette didn’t acknowledge him. He dipped his head down to Craig’s neck and clamped his teeth over the crease of Craig’s neck and shoulder, and the noirette grunted in the pain of it. He gave a light moan when Stan rocked his hips forward, dragging his groin over Craig’s, humping over his growing hard on. Stan dragged his tongue over the bite and up Craig’s neck to his jawline, nibbling the flesh. He rocked over Craig again and the noirette groaned, putting his head back against the wall to give Stan more access to his neck, so that he could assault him more. Stan was more than obliged.

He licked and bit Craig’s exposed neck, sucking hickeys on the skin while he rolled his hips over Craig’s bony ones.

“Get off me.” Craig spoke after a moment, and Stan blinked but pushed off of him when he said it again. Craig pulled himself from Stan’s grip and dusted himself when he was free from the hot space.

Stan only stood, watching him, because he was confused on what was going on, but after a heavy sigh, Craig started pulling his pants down, the jeans falling quick because they weren’t even his. He hooked his thumbs into his boxers’ waist band and started pulling them down, slipping them down to his bony knees. The sight of Craig bending over was a turn on, and Stan brought a hand to his own pants, palming his erection. Craig noticed when he glanced back up, and he dropped down to his knees on the cement floor, his boxers putting a slight barrier between himself and the cold cement floor.

“Come here.” He said when Stan didn’t move to him, just watching him in his own arousal. He sounded so sultry in his bitterness.

Stan stepped forward and Craig started undoing the latter’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs so that he could start working already. He could see the shape of Stan’s cock in his briefs, the older noirette already as hard as Craig. He was big, though, and Craig knew that, so he wanted to work up some lubricant first. Craig pulled Stan’s dark briefs down and his fat cock fell out, and Crag gripped it at the base. It was already stiff. The noirette parted his lips and sighed over the cock, and his hot breath made it twitch for more warmth. Craig looked up at Stan’s face and the noirette was already watching him, his deep sea blue eyes full of excitement. Craig brought his mouth over Stan’s cock, closing his lips tight around it and dragging his mouth quickly down to the base, _engulfing_ it, and Stan dropped his head back, closing his eyes.

“ _Fuck.”_

Craig swallowed around his cock, working his muscles around it so he wouldn’t gag, and the feeling of his cock deep in a hot cavern made Stan bring a hand to the back of Craig’s head, slip his fingers into the dark hair and hold him in place. Craig swallowed again around the cock and dragged his tongue up and down over the bottom of its length, striking Stan’s lower stomach with hard pins of pleasure. Then he needed air, and Craig tapped Stan’s thick hip to signal him, and Stan loosened his grip on Craig’s head but kept his hand tangled in the dark hair because Craig liked his hair being pulled.

Craig pulled off of Stan’s cock and gave a single cough, a long string of saliva trailing from Stan’s cock head to his lips. Craig wiped a hand over his mouth, severing the connection, and he looked up to Stan.

“Want more?” He had to ask, because he didn’t mind giving more, but he did want to get fucked. They were on a fifty minute schedule, after all. Stan did want more, a _lot_ more, but he had to respect that it was only the sixth hour of the day of eight.

“No, I’ll fuck you.” Stan spoke and Craig shrugged carelessly and pushed up to stand. He turned to face his back to Stan and bent over, placing his hands on the wall, pressing his cheek against it and sticking his ass out. Stan stepped forward and gripped Craig’s shirt hem to pull it up more so that he could revel in the sight of Craig’s jutting spine and pale ass. He tapped Craig’s butt cheek and the noirette perked it out more. Stan bit his bottom lip. If he could take a picture… He brought a hand around to Craig’s face and smiled, but the noirette glared.

“I’m not sucking your fingers.”

“Fine.” Stan feigned a sigh and knelt down to Craig’s hole. Craig’s perfect, flushed balls hung beyond him, and Stan could see his pale, erect cock standing. He rose his eyes back to Craig’s pink asshole and spat onto it. He leaned forward to press his lips against Craig’s butt cheek, near a small beauty mark, and Craig scowled.

“Fuck me already, you freak.” He grumbled and reached back, grabbing his ass and pulling it apart to show his asshole better. Stan stood up and gripped his cock that was drying with the more passing time, and he pressed the tip to Craig’s pretty asshole. He dragged his cock up and down, over his hole and across his crack, slapped the thick meat against his entrance. Craig moved his hands further on his ass to get a better grip on his cheeks because his fingers were getting a little clammy with nerves.

Stan pressed his cock’s head into Craig’s slick hole, biting his bottom lip at the tightness. Then he pulled back out, and Craig groaned because Stan was teasing. The older noirette pressed in and back out two more times before shoving in to the hilt the third, and Craig brought a hand up to slap the wall.

“You asshole.” He breathed, because he just had to curse him for something. Stan thought it was sweet.

He pushed inside more, pressing in until his pubes were flush with Craig’s ass, pushing him further into the wall, and Craig grit his teeth and huffed. Stan brought his hands to Craig’s hips, gripping them tight, to hurt him, and the noirette grunted in the pain of his bones being squeezed. Stan rolled his hips along Craig’s ass, raking his cock along Craig’s insides, against his nerves, and then he pulled out and started thrusting back inside quick.

“Fuck!” Craig moaned in pain and grasped at the rough wall, dragging his nails hard across his butt cheek.

“Want me to hurt you?” Stan panted, thrusting roughly into Craig’s ass because it was still so tight and felt like it was denying him entrance.

“Yeah.” Craig said, and it sounded like a whine, and he dragged his knuckles hard down the wall’s rough bricks and cement to punish himself.

Stan thrust harder, deeper, and Craig shut his eyes tight to groan. Stan gripped Craig’s hips tight until he cried out, and then he squeezed _harder_ , until he was sure that they would be sore. Then he let go of his hips, caressed them lightly, and Craig brought his hand from his ass to Stan, putting it over his caressing fingers. Stan brought his fingers up from Craig’s skin to tangle them into Craig’s pale thin ones, and he rubbed his thumb over Craig’s pinkie.

Stan thrust in harshly and Craig cried out again, pulled his hand from Stan’s and brought it to his cock to stroke it. Stan slid a hand up to grip Craig’s shoulder for leverage, and he started slamming his cock into his ass hard, his balls slapping against Craig’s, making more pleasure seep to the latter’s groin.

“More.” Craig panted against the wall and looked at Stan, and the older noirette proceeded by bringing his other hand up from Craig’s hip and slapping it hard over Craig’s ass while he fucked him. He slapped his ass hard another time and then caressed over the little pink that was spreading over the pale.

“Count to ten.” He said, thrusting in deep to the hilt again, humping Craig’s ass while his cock was buried deep inside. Craig scoffed bitterly.

“Fuck you, Hell no.”

Stan thrust hard again, still buried deep, his cock pining against Craig’s prostate. Craig cried out and Stan did it again and again, tightening his grip on Craig’s shoulder, making the smaller noirette try and shift away.

“Count.”

“No, Faggot.” Craig gave Stan a look, and the other noirette reciprocated by bringing his hand from his shoulder back to his sore hips. He gripped his hip tight again, squeezed it hard, and the pain felt great, but it proved to be more painful, so Craig bit his lip tight before counting.

“One.”

Stan slapped Craig’s ass hard over the pink spot and the noirette cried out, bowing his head against the wall, stroking his throbbing cock that had already started leaking.

“ _Two._ ” Craig counted, and there was another slap that made him flinch away from Stan’s cock, but the older teen pulled him back to him by the hip.

“Nine.” Craig sobbed, legs trying to fall from under him, but Stan wrapped an arm around his waist to bring his ass back up into view.

“You like that?” Stan asked, caressing his hot hand over Craig’s hot, red cheek, and Craig nodded against the wall, panting. He didn’t spill any tears. His eyes were glossy, but he didn’t spill any tears.

“I like it.” Craig cried, stroking his cock. He had cum at number five, on the cement floor, and he was working up a new erection with his slick fingers of cum. “Ten.” Craig counted, but Stan didn’t slap him again. He bent over the other noirette’s body, slipping his arms into his shirt and under his arms to wrap them around his light chest. He brought him up to him, to stand against his body, and he caressed his hands over Craig’s sweaty chest and stomach. Craig looked back at him, and Stan kissed him while he thrust up into his body, the other noirette kissing him back, shaking while Stan fucked him.

Stan broke the kiss to slip his arms up Craig’s body, pulling his shirt up and off of him and throwing it to the side, following it with his own shirt, because they were hot and bothered. Then Stan pressed his sweaty body against Craig’s back, thrusting into him slowly, deeply, and Craig kissed him again before Stan parted again, pulling his cock from Craig’s ass. He gently pat Craig’s hips, and the noirette turned around to face him, leaning his back against the hot wall.

Stan leaned over, pulling Craig’s pants and boxers off all the way and tossing them to their shirts. Then he reached down to grab Craig’s leg, picking it up and placing it against his sexy, muscular body of shiny sweat. Craig reached out with both hands to grab Stan’s shoulders, and the bigger noirette stepped forward, grabbing Craig’s leg that was against him, holding it firmly in place. Craig picked up his other leg and wrapped his legs around Stan’s body, around his slick waist. Stan wrapped his arms around Craig’s body and picked him up more, pressing him deeply against the wall. Craig brought a hand down to grip Stan’s slick cock, and he pressed the tip to his ass, letting Stan press inside the rest and giving a deep moan as his dick slid in to the hilt. Then he wrapped his arms back around Stan’s neck, tangling his slick fingers together and letting Stan kiss him while he fucked him into the wall.

The bricks were carving against Craig’s bare spine, and he knew he was going to be raw. He bit Stan’s lip again and licked it, and Stan brought a hand from supporting Craig to the latter’s cock, tugging the half erect sin.

Craig moaned into Stan’s mouth and Stan kissed Craig’s top lip, spanning his kisses to his cheekbone and jaw, to his neck, where he took to claiming with more bites. Craig panted against Stan’s hair, face twisted with painful pleasure.

“It’s scratching my back.” He said after a while, and Stan looked to him from his neck. He stepped back from the wall with Craig, pulling him from the roughness, and he took to lifting Craig up and down on his cock in the air, and Craig moaned and shivered when Stan raked his thumb over Craig’s dick head, making his cock spurt some precum as it came back to life.

“Hurt me again.” Craig whispered against Stan, and the other teen nodded, engulfed in Craig’s voice. He walked with Craig to the showers and dropped to his knees, lying the noirette gently down onto the shower floor because his back was hurt.

Stan fucked Craig low and slow, leaning over him. He slid his hands up the noirette’s body, gripping his hips tight, dragging his nails across Craig’s jutting ribs, pinching his nipples. He brought his hands to Craig’s throat and tightened his fingers around it, crushing over Craig’s jutting adam’s apple, and Craig gasped loud, his cock twitching over his stomach.

Stan slammed his cock in deep inside of Craig, hard, painfully, smothering him. Craig brought his hands from Stan’s neck down his arms until he found the cigarette burn, and he pressed his thumb hard over it, scratching his nail over it. The pain of it sent chills down Stan’s body to his groin, and he let go of Craig to tap his hip quickly. Craig coughed on air and sat up on Stan’s dick.

“What?” He asked, taking a hiss of air to his burning lungs. Stan grabbed Craig to pull him up to him.

“Ride me.”

“What?”

“Ride me, I’m gonna cum.”

Craig scoffed. “Fuck you.” He moved off of Stan’s cock and turned on his hands and knees, showing Stan his wet hole. “Fuck me like this.” He brought a hand to stroke his cock. Stan huffed but pushed forward on his knees regardless, pushing his dick into Craig’s ass. He slammed his hole fast, filling the shower stall with slick slaps, working to his orgasm, and Craig looked back to him.

“Pull my hair.” He said and licked his lips, and Stan reached out to thrust his hand into Craig’s hair, pulling the strands taught in his grasp, tugging them hard and forcing Craig’s head back. Craig moaned as Stan slammed into him, his own cock pulsing as his cum worked its way up. Stan pulled Craig’s hair harder and the thin noirette came, body shuddering as his cock spilled its load. Stan tugged Craig’s hair _harder_ as he reached his own limit, spurting inside of Craig in deep thrusts, groaning with each thrust, Craig’s tight ass working it all out of him. Craig brought his own hand to his dick to tug the rest of his cum out, moaning as he came on the shower floor, pinching his fist over his head to get the cum out. Stan thrust a few more times, head back, eyes shut as he finished.

He pulled out of Craig slowly and leaned back on his haunches, panting heavily, letting go of Craig’s hair. Craig sighed deeply and moved to stand up. He ran his hands through his hair, panting softly.

“You gave me a fucking headache.” He muttered and Stan scoffed. “You like it hard.”

“Not that fucking hard.” Craig rolled his eyes and dropped his hands down, reaching one between his legs to feel his thighs. Cum was leaking from his asshole, and he blinked and looked back to Stan. “Dude, go find me something to fucking clean this with. Dammit.” He flicked his hand, flinging the cum off, and Stan rolled his eyes and stood up, tucking his dick back into his pants, pulling them up and doing them.

“I got carried away, sue me.”

The bell rang, and Craig looked up to the shower’s roof. “Damn..” He drawled, storming passed Stan to get his clothes. Stan followed to grab his shirt and pull it on.

“I’ll keep everyone out long enough for you to dress.”

“Thanks, Asshole.”


End file.
